Having to Choose
by the hxc MollyDolly
Summary: According to Jin and Mugen, Fuu MUST pick one of them. But what if she can't? Rated M for future lemons. FuuXJin FuuXMugen SPOILERSish
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! thanks for reading my new story. As a fair few of you (and i mean like trisha-chan and like 2 other people) know, i had an inuyasha story up, but i couldent work with it, so i deleted it. So i am going to try this one. I hope you like it, and if you don't, DON'T READ IT. Please review after your done reading it, i want to know what you thought. but nothing too mean though...

I do not own the incredibly fabulous Samurai Champloo, for if i did...well...heh.

* * *

Having to Choose 

The sun was setting, as three dark shadows in a straight line, could be seen walking down a dusty, dirt road. The first was the shadow of a tall, dark skinned pirate. His metal plated geta clicked against the grainy, rocky sand. He wore a dirty white shirt, with an equally as dirty red one over it. His shorts were black, and dust covered. A sword graced his attire. He had a mass of tangled black hair atop his head. His face was lined with stubble, and he had tired, gray eyes that could give two damns about everything and anything.

Which is pretty much how Mugen was.

If you made him angry, you saw your life flash before you, as you try to fight for your life. You don't succeed though, because no one ever does. Except for that damned four eyed samurai, who was walking behind him.

Jin, was the "damned four eyed samurai". His long black hair was tied in a pony tail. He wore a blue gi, and a pair of black hakama. He carried two swords at his waist. Jin was a man of little words. He would mostly just "hmm" or "ah" at what you said. Occasionally he would speak, but the words would just make short sentences. Jin also was a man of little emotion. You could never quite read him right. He could be angry, and you might not even know it. He was also, although you would never have guessed, that he was as dangerous as Mugen. Unlike Mugens death-defying break dance style of fighting, Jin only used necessary movement.

They both killed as if it was nothing to them. If you got in their way, you moved, or, you were killed on the spot. They had both promised to be a young girls bodyguards, until she found the "samurai who smells of sunflowers".

And this young girl was the last in the line.

Fuu was her name, she was so much shorter than the two men ahead of her. She had smooth, pale skin, and big, brown eyes full of emotion. She was dressed in a simple pink kimono, and her soft, brown hair tied up in two pins. A flying squirrel named Momo sat atop her bony shoulder. Her whole self was tiny, and bony. She was often ridiculed by Mugen for being so flat chested, and by the way she ate. She looked like she could barely handle one onigiri, but she ate five. She ate until she was full, and that could be pretty expensive sometimes.

And she was always being kidnapped by some pervert or another. And on occasion sold to a brothel. But her two bodyguards always ended up saving her. Even though she hated to admit it, she loved them. Both of them. They were her knights in shining armor, always rescuing her, even if it usually was at the last possible minute.

The sun was almost set, when Jin decided to speak up. "We should probably find a place to stay…. I think I see a place up ahead". Mugen and Fuu looked up and indeed it was a shabby hut. They walked inside, and the first thing they did was build a fire. Then, they cleaned it up a little. "This isn't so bad", Fuu piped up, as she lay down on the hard wood floor, between her two friends. She thought it safe to call them her friends. They were the only ones she really had.. "Aw shut it you moron, I'm trying to sleep", Mugen said nastily. Ok, well they didn't _always_ ACT like her friends, ditching her for sake and brothels, (mostly Mugen), but she loved them both. Fuu looked over at Jin on her right. He was looking upward at the ceiling. She smiled and looked at Mugen on her left. He was turned over on his side so his back was facing her, and he was snoring loudly. She gave a soft chuckle, closed her eyes, and began to dream……

* * *

Well, i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. also, just for future reference, there will be a lime or two (i think its called lime) and lemons.so, if you are offended by that sort of thing, please dont read. its by me, so it shouldent be awful. So yea, i think the rating might go up if it needs to. 

Reviews are more than welcome...please, Please, PLEASE tell me what you think.

Love,

Molly


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! chapter 2 is UP! whoot! now, i take a while to update, because everything you read, comes right off the top of my head. oh yea. THANK YOU TO MY BELOVED REVIEWERS! i love you! SOOO MUCH! you make me happy. Enjoy, and as always, REVIEW!

I unfortunatly do not own the incredibly FABULOUS Samurai Champloo... sniffles

* * *

That night, Fuu's dreams were anything but nice. Thoughts of her father were racing through her head. His explanation of everything, his last words, and the way that government bastard killed him. The way her left her when she was a kid, the way she always prayed to see her father at least once in her life. She had imagined him so strong and brave, and he was on a cot on the floor blind, and practically dead. His kind smiling face…..

"FUU", a loud voice made her eyes shoot open. Mugen and Jin were hovering above her. She sat up and looked around. It was still dark. "Hey, why aren't you guys asleep? ", she asked, yawning. "We were, but it's kinda hard when you're kicking and yelling", Mugen said grumpily. Jin nodded in agreement. "Was I? ", she asked aloud. "Yes, now what the fuck is wrong with you? " ,Mugen asked. Jin walked over the fire and stoked it. He sat down and motioned for the other two to do the same. " Well, I was just having a bad dream is all." Said Fuu. "Well, OBVIOUSLY, but what was it about?" ,Mugen said sarcastically. Jin just looked at her intently. "I was having bad dreams…about the sunflower samurai", she said staring into the fire. "You know, my dad". The silence that surrounded them was akward. Mugen looked at her. She started to sniffle. He felt so bad for her, but he would never say that out loud. Being next to her, he put his hand on her shoulder. Jin also was looking at her, his eyes sad. He watched Mugen put his hand on her shoulder. Even though he was silent and serious, there were always times when he just wanted to do the same. Just pick her up and hold her when she was sad. But he didn't. Because he was a samurai. And showing affection could show others that he was a weakling. He just sighed, and looked back into the fire. "And", she added looking at the both of them, "I….". She stopped. She wanted to tell them that she didn't want to split up. But she made them a promise that when they found the sunflower samurai, they could leave. And she already asked them to stay with her for a little bit longer. If she asked them to stay with her for much longer, she would feel selfish. "What is it Fuu?", Jin finally said. She looked over at him, her eyes shining, "I just… don't want you two to leave me. You guys are the closest thing I have to family, and you are my best friends". She buried her face in her knees and began to cry. Mugen looked over at Jin, and Jin did the same. "Fuu?", Jin crawled closer to her and sat down next to her. She looked at him, her face all tear stained. "Fuu, we don't mind staying with you a little longer if you want us to", he said. "No! If you do, I will feel so selfish! You have a promise to Shino, and Mugen…well I don't know what the hell he has to do, but I bet it's more important than me. And besides, he hates me! ". And she went back to crying. Jin looked at Mugen again. "Look at me", he said. She complied. " I do NOT hate you. You just get on my nerves sometimes. But", he took her face in his hands, " If you want me to stay with you, then I will." Fuu blushed. She had never really this 'face to face' with a man before. She wiggled out of his hold, and put her arms around the two men. "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." "Frankly, I don't know either", Mugen said going back over to his sleeping spot. Fuu stuck her tongue out at him while his back was turned. Jin took notice that her arm was still around him. He made to move, but she stopped him. "Jin?", she said looking at him. "Hmm?" he said noticing how close they were. "Thank you…" and she kissed him gingerly on the cheek and went back to her spot next to Mugen, who was now snoring loudly…. again. Jin touched his cheek where Fuu had kissed it. He smiled and looked back into the fire.

* * *

Hello again ;;. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review! they are what make me SMILE :D 

love

Molly

ps. sorry for any OOC-ness.especially for hottie, cough i mean mugen. i was just thinking, " if mugen was absolutely serious about something, (which he rarely is) what would he be like?"


End file.
